1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable or mobile communication device with a memory storing dialing information, and in particular to a telephone having a radial function and a redial method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the widespread use of mobile telephones, a growing number of people possess two or more telephones including a stationary telephone connected to a public telephone subscriber line. In such a situation, since a single person has a plurality of telephone numbers assigned thereto, there are cases where two or more telephone numbers are sequentially dialed to make contact with that person.
To make such a dialing operation easy, a telephone having the function of retrieving telephone numbers related to the last-dialed telephone number has been proposed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2 87751. This conventional telephone is provided with a redial key as well as a redial-next key. The redial key, as well known, is used to redial the last telephone number dialed. The redial-next key is used to retrieve telephone numbers related to the last-dialed number from a memory storing telephone numbers related to a specific telephone number. The retrieved telephone numbers can be read out sequentially at each push of the redial-next key.
In the case where the user wants to see telephone numbers related to a telephone number other than the last-dialed number, however, it is necessary to manually retrieve a phone directory. Such a manual search operation is inconvenient for the user.